Embodiments of the present invention relate to processing systems, and more particularly to such systems including security features.
Modern computer systems include various resources including one or more processors, memory, chipset components, input/output (I/O) devices and the like. These components interact to process data. Oftentimes, a computer is interconnected with other systems, e.g., via a local network or a global network. Due to the interactions between computers, security can be compromised.
Accordingly, various features have been introduced to improve security of computer systems. For example, in addition to memory and one or more processors, a system may include a trusted platform module (TPM). A TPM is a hardware component that resides within a system and provides various facilities and services for enhancing security. For example, a TPM may be used to protect data and to attest the configuration of a platform. The sub-components of a TPM may include an execution engine and secure non-volatile (NV) memory or storage. The secure NV memory is used to store sensitive information, such as encryption keys, and the execution engine protects the sensitive information according to the security policies to be implemented by the TPM. A TPM may be implemented in accordance with specifications such as the Trusted Computing Group (TCG) TPM Specification Version 1.2, dated Oct. 2, 2003 (the “TPM specification”).
In general, a TCG-compliant TPM provides security services such as attesting to the identity and/or integrity of a platform, based on characteristics of the platform. Platform characteristics including hardware components of the platform, such as the processor(s) and chipset, can be communicated to the TPM through a platform endorsement credential provided by an authority (e.g., an original equipment manufacturer (OEM)). A TPM may also support auditing and logging of software processes, as well as verification of platform boot integrity, file integrity, and software licensing of firmware and an operating system (OS), for example. A TPM thus provides a root of trust for a platform.
Typically, a TPM is closely configured with its system. That is, the TPM generally is affixed to the system to provide adequate root of trust. In many different networks environments, particularly in managed networks, a central server can act to control operations of servers or other devices connected thereto, such as network servers, data servers, e-mail servers and the like. While the central server provides control over such managed resources, typically the managed resources include their own independent hardware and software. Furthermore, to the extent that such networked systems include TPM resources, they are dedicated to and located on their dedicated system. Such configuration, while improving security, prevents migration of TPM services across the systems and furthermore requires the complexity and expense of separate and independent TPM resources for each system.